


Repentance

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “Nothing in his life became him like the leaving it.”� (Macbeth1.4.7-8)





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Summary :** “Nothing in his life became him like the leaving it.”� ( _Macbeth_ 1.4.7-8)

**Author’s Note :** Just a short drabble, inspired by a quote from Shakespeare’s Macbeth (see summary), and also my thoughts on how, nonspecifically, Peter could repay his Wizard’s Debt. Also, the horcrux plural (horcruces) was borrowed from Full Pensieve’s story.

 

  
**Repentance**  

_for those who don’t believe  
that he was just an annoying little boy_

Peter Pettigrew was a simple fellow; he cried when he was hurt, he laughed when he had fun, he always gave back borrowed money, and never returned library books past their due date. He had the greatest friends a boy could ask for -- loyal, fun, and considerate. His life was normal (as normal as a wizard’s life could be, anyway) and his childhood was easy. His adulthood, on the other hand, was not.

No one could understand why exactly Peter Pettigrew turned dark. Maybe it was the teasing, maybe it was the annoyance of falling into the shadows of his friends, or maybe he was coerced by the Dark Lord. Anything, really, is possible.

One may argue that without Peter Pettigrew, the Dark Lord would not have risen again; however, it is a simple fact that without Peter Pettigrew, the Dark Lord probably wouldn’t have been defeated for a long time.

He could have been planning it for awhile, or it could have been decided instantaneously, but when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger arrived to kill the sixth and seventh horcruces, Peter Pettigrew did what no one expected. While the trio was distracting his master, Peter Pettigrew killed Nagini, Voldemort’s pet snake and the sixth horcrux. 

And as Voldemort became enraged and killed his “faithful”� servant, he was struck down by the Wizarding world’s Chosen One.

Peter Pettigrew was a simple fellow; he cried when he was hurt, he laughed when he had fun, and he always, _always_ paid back his debts.


End file.
